


Good for You

by wheniamqueenx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor are reunited for the first time in over a month and Connor has plans. </p><p>or</p><p>Connor buys anal beads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> This it the first time I have written smut for a while and I definitely made myself blush. There is a loads of fluffy lead up too, cause they're so cute and I love writing them.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is 100 % fiction.

Connor’s stomach is flooded with butterflies, his knee is jumping up and down as he tries to find a parking space in the LAX airport car park, and his palms are sliding way too easily on the steering wheel. Today is the day Troye comes back, and the idea of seeing his physical actual face for the first time in over a month, is slightly overwhelming to say the least. Connor feels giddy, cannot stop smiling to himself. 

Connor had been so on edge earlier that he had re-read an email from his manager about ten times before eventually replying with a just about coherent sentence and promise to follow up later. Now he’s parked, he sees his manager Andrew has text him: ‘lol its fine I know ur distracted cause ur bae is back can totally wait till next week,’ Connor rolls his eyes but he is laughing too, oh working with good friends, he muses. Connor pulls his mirror so it’s facing him more, moving a few stray hairs into the overall coherent shape and style he had somewhat created today, and re-applying his lip balm. Troye’s plane should have landed ten minutes ago so Connor gets out of his car and makes his way to the entrance. 

Once Connor has located the Terminal, the wait seems like a lifetime. Connor’s teeth are worrying at his water bottle cap, occasionally deigning to actually drink the water. His other hand is clutching his phone, only faintly registering the glow of the screen, and some sort of movement of text and images on Twitter when his phone buzzes making him nearly drop it and spill water all down his grey t-shirt - the message reads ‘TURN AROUND U IDIOT’. Connor squints and pauses only for a moment, before whipping his head around, and there stands Troye, looking only kind of sheepish, he flicks his wrist in the mimic of a wave, that is uncharacteristically shy, but his face is full of laughter and mischief, his eyes soft, hair shoved into a beanie. Connor’s last thought, before taking the two steps separating him and Troye and pulling him into a hug, is that he hopes the other boy got some sleep on the plane. Connor’s hand is cupping the back of Troye’s head, fingers near dragging the fabric of the beanie off. Troye breathes in deeply where his nose brushes against Connor’s neck.

“I missed you," Troye says and although it is muffled against the fabric of Connor’s shirt, Connor can still feel the drag of Troye’s lip all the same.

Eventually the two boys let their death grips go so they can stare dazedly into one another’s eyes for a bit instead. 

“Shall we?” Connor beams at him, going to grab Troye’s cases who rolls his eyes only slightly at the gesture.

They don’t kiss until they are in the front seat of Connor’s car.

“Hey,” Troye says, head titled slightly, not quite resting on his head rest, leaving the perfect space for Connor to slide his hand into and cradle his head, leaning forwards to place a slow and tender kiss on his lips. 

When they part Connor feels his own breathing settle a bit, his stomach tingly still, but calm all the same - that is until Troye goes to put his seatbelt on and turns slightly, catching his eye on a medium sized brown paper bag sitting on in the middle of Connor’s backseat. Troye frowns slightly, which Connor doesn’t catch cause he’s looking forward getting ready to reverse.

“What’s that?” Troye says, neutrally.

Connor flicks his head up to follow his gaze,“oh uh, nothing.”

“Well it is obviously not nothing but… okay,’ Troye replies with mirth in his voice.

Connor smiles at him disarmingly, as if this will distract Troye.

“Don’t worry about it!” Troye raises his eyebrows, and Connor pecks him on the cheek before starting to back out of the parking space.

“Want to get something to eat?” Connor asks, changing the subject.

“Always,” Troye answers cheerfully, feeling that bit more awake, he smiles contentedly against his hand - watching as LA whooshes into view.

They stop at a Café they’ve been to many times before, Troye is at the counter ordering when he realises he forgot to ask Connor what he wanted and decides to take a punt at it himself. Connor is sitting a few seats away, eyes drilling into the younger boy’s back, the soft folds of his sweatshirt only giving a hint at the shape on his back, the curve of a shoulder blade but his skinny jeans leave little to the imagination, except Connor doesn’t need imagination. He can almost feel the muscle of Troye’s butt like sense memory across his palm, how the shift and tensing of Troye’s thighs feel against his. Connor mind drifts to the brown paper bag innocently sitting on his back seat and the shopping trip he took when he was waiting for an appropriate hour to make his way to the airport.

“Hey, what you smiling about?’ Suddenly naked fantasy Troye dissipates, and Connor realises very real Troye is standing right in front of him holding two coffees.

“Huh? Oh nothing,” Connor says, then “thanks” as Troye puts the coffee in front of him.

Troye smiles softly to him, bending down into the seat opposite.

“You seem kind of jittery,” Troye says, briefly reaching his fingers out to run along the front of Connor’s hand where it rests on the table.

“I’m just excited,” he replies, beaming, before hooking his ankle around Troye’s calf, drawing him closer.

‘Well good,” Troye says, hiding his smile behind his cup, strangely bashful for a minute - which doesn’t really trouble Connor, as Troye is always strange, strange and beautiful.

“Oh,” Troye says suddenly, his normal confident astute self again, “I took the liberty of ordering for you.”

“Thanks hun,” Connor coos.

“You’re welcome,” Troye coos back, being silly.

Despite Connor’s reassurance he is only jittery from general excitement, Connor seems pretty distracted throughout their meal, not by his phone but by Troye himself. Troye is telling a fascinating and hilarious story, may he add, about this woman on the plane that thought he was Harry Styles, and Connor barely smiles. He does however, watch Troye’s fingers nudge a piece of avocado that is falling out his sandwich and the suction of his lips when he sucks stray sauce off one of his fingers. Troye changes tact, with his shoes loose enough to slip off by pressing the top of the other against the heel, his sock clad foot is soon free to roam up the inside of Connor’s thigh. Connor whips his head up, spluttering slightly.

“Troye,” he whispers urgently.

“What,” Troye replies, raising one eyebrow, “just following your dirty mind. Now tell me what you’re thinking about.”

He slides down in his chair so his arse is half way off the seat; foot edging closer to Connor’s crotch like a threat. Connor leans but backwards, creating distance, folding the majority of the top of his body over the table, he is nearly beetroot, god this is going to be good, Troye thinks, taking the cue to lean forward also.

“I… uh,” Troye is patient, letting the older boy falter.

Connor clears his throat, “I am - Have bought some anal beads. Earlier. The bag in the car.”

“Huh?” Troye prompts, his grin threatening to break his face.

“Oh shut up you know what I said,” but Connor is smiling now too. 

“Well. What are we doing here then?!” Troye bangs his hands on the table, going to push himself up.

Connor laughs but then sensibly suggests, gesturing at Troye’s food, “uh to eat? You’re going to feel so sick and tired if you don’t finish that and that won’t be fun for anyone.”

“Mmm good point.”

“Tracey,” Troye says after turning in his chair, flagging the blonde waitress they are familiar with.

“Can we get a bag to go?” 

“Sure thing boys.” 

Troye goes up to collect it, grabbing some napkins, and putting some dollars into the tip jar whilst he’s there.

Troye then turns to Connor with a triumphant grin– “right. You ready, big boy?”

Tracey is looking down, but Connor can see her face shaking with laughter, god this idiot, he thinks, but gets up all the same - somewhat sheepishly thanking Tracey on the way out.

“Have a nice day boys!” She calls cheerily after them.

Once they get to the car, Troye makes a detour to the back seat, grabbing the bag. Connor rolls his eyes and they both get in the front seat. They’ve been driving for a bit, and after devouring the rest of his sandwich in a matter of seconds it seems, but thankfully managing not to get any on Connor’s car, Troye peeps into the bag. Out of the corner of his eye at a stop sign, Connor can see his fingers trailing the ridges of the anal beads, slowly and carefully, like an instrument, the sight alone makes Connor’s mouth go dry and his pants start to tighten.

“Um can you please be less erotic when I am driving?”

Troye laughs,” I’ll try.”

Once they are back at the house, Troye grabs the front of Connor’s shirt, pulling the other boy towards him and kissing him fiercely.

“Steady cowboy,” Connor says against his lips, the brown paper bag gripped between his fingers.

“Think you need a shower first,” he says, jokingly sniffing at Troye’s hoodie.

“Okay, well you better go and get naked for me in the bedroom then.”

“We’ll see!” Connor teases after him as he flings his jacket onto the Sofa, making his way to Connor’s bathroom, Connor smirks to himself before pushing off the wall and walking to his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom Connor strips off his t shirt, placing it neatly on the side, taking the anal beads out the bag once and for all, and placing them on the bed - the act alone excites him.

“Make sure you clean thoroughly,” he semi shouts through into bathroom next door, lacing it with the right amount of suggestiveness.

He can practically sense the raising of Troye’s eyebrows and hears a “oh it’s like that is it?” back.

Connor didn’t know if Troye would have assumed the anal beads were definitely to be used on Connor, but Connor did have a history of not wanting to initiate things so much, I mean him buying a sex toy of his own accord, a new sex toy they’d never used together? That was kind of a big deal. Troye definitely had to ask if he wanted Connor to fuck him, otherwise it would default the other way. Connor hastily strips the rest of his clothing, double-checking for lube and condoms in his draw. By the time Troye switches the water off he’s lying on his bed in just his underpants.

Troye enters the room slightly damp and flushed, wearing a pair of Connor’s clean boxers he must have found in the linen closet, his curls are ruffled and shined with water making them more defined. Connor has never been the possessive type, but right now he really likes the idea of biting Troye with the view to marking him.

He verbalises this, “I really want to like bite you.”

Troye laughs before launching himself onto the bed, instantly framing Connor with his arms and kissing him firmly. Connor’s fingers splay along the side of his ribs as he kisses him back, exhaling when they break for air, then placing his hand on Troye’s jaw encouraging him to open his mouth so their tongues can lazily swipe against one another. Troye shifts his body so his legs are in between Connor’s, crotch pressed against his hip.

Connor thinks of the biting thing again, and pulls away to kiss Troye’s cheek, his jaw, then more teasingly his neck, tongue licking down his vein into the junction where it meets his shoulder. Connor moves lower still, instigating an open mouthed kiss on Troye’s shoulder, which he introduces his teeth into, sucking and biting at the same time, Troye utters a low moan. Connor sucks and bites harder at the flesh caught between his teeth before pulling back to soothe it with his tongue, he finds himself wanting to ask ‘was that okay?’

Troye as if seeing this on his face says, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I’m not complaining.”

Troye swoops down to kiss Connor fiercely, open mouthed, pressing his crotch and whole body into him, they kiss slowly and thoroughly, hands slowly exploring skin. Connor lightly drags his nails through Troye’s hair near the nape of his neck, he can feel him shudder. Troye exhales against Connor’s damp lips, and open mouth, and then rearranges his hips so Connor can feel him hard against his own cock. Troye sits ups slightly to look at Connor, whose finger is currently drawing circles round Troye’s nipple.

“You’re so hot,” Troye says, biting his lip.

“Yeah?” he replies, grinning, pink staining his cheeks.

“Yeah, I want to do so much to you, I can’t focus.”

Connor laughs slightly at Troye’s plight before reaching a hand across to the [anal beads](http://www.annsummers.com/sex-toys/sex-toys-shop-by-category/sex-toys-for-men/small-thai-anal-love-beads/73600.html#start=6), blue and about 5 inches and with a ring for a handle - he brings it into Troye’s eye line.

“Well I have an idea of what I’d like to do to you,” Connor’s other hand slides down to grab Troye’s butt cheek and give it a gentle pat. 

Troye leans down to kiss him briefly before rolling off, “how do you want me?” He says, throwing his arms up, looking all sexy and ridiculous.

“Mmm well now,” Connor ponders, assessing him for a minute - mainly where his cock is trying to escape his boxers. 

Connor dances his fingers along the younger boy’s abdomen, leaning over him slightly, who takes this as a hint to lift his hips, just enough for Connor to hooks his fingers into the elasticated waist. Connor sits up so he can better start to pull the boxers down, lifting them up and over the head of the other boy’s cock, then slowly dragging them down the rest of his length until they finally make their way over his butt and he can shimmy them down his legs and off.

“Now you,” Troye demands, slowly dragging his eyes down to Connor’s confined length.

Connor doesn’t hesitate to lift up his hips, leaning back on his shoulders, and starting to pull down the offending garb.

“Slowly,” Troye interjects, at which point Connor turns to face him, holding his gaze as he teases his fingers under the elastic before dipping a hand in to cup himself and squeezing slightly to relieve the tension - he throws his head back in an exaggerated manner. 

“Okay okay,” Troye finally says, eyes wide, lips swollen and pinker than ever.

Connor smirks before finally drawing the boxer briefs all the way down, his hard length smacking against his stomach once released. Troye flings himself back over the other boy, their naked cocks meeting. Connor trails his hands down Troye’s back, scratching as much as he can with his short nails at the bottom of his ribs - eventually he reaches his destination, both hands firmly grabbing Troye’s butt cheeks.

“Mmm definitely missed this,” he muses, kneading the warm and firm flesh, Troye keens, and slight warmth floods his face, he looks pretty pleased with the compliment.

Whilst he has his attention Connor brings two of his fingers to his mouth, running them along his own lips before sucking them into his mouth. Then he grabs Troye by the waist, pushing him away and rolling over him in one swift move. 

Connor starts to press open-mouthed kisses down his throat, moving to his chest whist his hand reaches for the lube. He sucks the nub of Troye’s pink nipple into his mouth, whilst Troye's hands alternate between grabbing at the sheets, and pawing at Connor’s hair and shoulder blades - slightly damp and sweatily at that - keening as Connor sucks the other one, lightly grazing it with his teeth, Troye lets out a high pitched whimper as he smoothes over the peak with his tongue. Connor moves lower until he is kissing just under his belly button, in a way that is almost ticklish, like signing off a masterpiece, Troye is smiling down at him, but Connor does not notice as he is focusing on squeezing lube onto his two damp fingers, rubbing them together to warm them. Troye can feel his arse clenching in anticipation.

Connor draws a line down the underside of Troye’s cock with his lubed fingers, walking them all the way to his arsehole. Underneath where Connor’s hair is falling, Troye can seen he is biting his bottom lip to hide his smug little smile - clearly proud at the show he is putting on. Connor circles his rim with the two fingers, firmly, the motion wouldn’t usually be enough to make Troye’s cock twitch but it does, his mouth falling open, its feels like so much and not enough at the same time, if Connor’s intention was to make Troye beg it looked like he was about to succeed.

“Connor…” Troye pleads.

“Hm?" Connor answers casually, looking bashful as if he isn’t driving Troye crazy, he flicks his green eyes up to take in the sight of a very flushed and aroused Troye. 

Troye uses this as an opportunity to take in Connor’s own flushed complexion, the milky dew of his skin splattered with pink, and a slight sheen – his cock jutting out proudly. The musky smell of his sweat is still in Troye’s nostrils, or maybe it is both their sweat combined, he is not sure - Troye really wants to taste him later.

“Can you… please do something,” Troye begs, giving up.

Troye thinks how it feels good to feel so intoxicated again, surrounded, he thought he could feel it through his Skype screen in hotel rooms whilst he wanked himself desperately over lagging imagery, moaning as if Connor were their to swallow the noises with his tongue - but this is hundred watts, this is a fog, impenetrable, thick. Troye wonders you can want someone so badly when you already have them.

Connor licks the head of Troye’s cock, his already lubed fingers finally entering the tight ring of Troye’s arsehole, just the tips to start, toying and spreading his hole. Troye groans, and just about manages to watch as Connor parts his lips, encasing most of the top half of his penis now and sucking. Connor stops, Troye whines, but is soon silenced by seeing Connor picking up the anal beads, smothering them in lube, his hands shaking slightly. Troye grabs at his wrist, his fingers pressing against his thundering pulse, Connor looks up at him, but any confusion is soothed by looking into Troye’s large soft eyes, knowing he means to say ‘I trust you.’

“Think that’s enough lube,” Troyes softly suggests, a slight quirk to his lips.

Connor smiles sweetly back at him before leaning down to place the smallest bead against his hole, clutching the ring in his hand,Troye spreads his legs slightly.

“Wait a sec,” Troye says as he grabs a pillow and shoves it under his hips. 

Connor starts to push in, as Troye is pretty lubed and aroused they get to bead three quickly and smoothly, Troye’s eyes fall shut in the satisfaction. Connor tugs on the ring a little, expanding Troye’s hole just a bit, and moving the object around inside of him, teasing his walls. 

“Fuck,” Troye lets out “more.”

Connor slides up Troye’s body, kissing up his chest, finger still hooked in the ring he starts to push against the now more present resistance of Troye’s arsehole, Troye can feel it slowly giving over to the larger bead, and his cock twitches against his boyfriend’s chest in anticipation, fingers uselessly feeling out Connor’s shifting back muscles. On a shaky out breath of Troye’s, the next bead pops in - Connor gasps against Troye’s damp flesh, eyes flicking down to look.

“Fuck, this is so much hotter than I anticipated,” Connor half chuckles, delighted, and turned on, his pupils blown. 

Troye can feel Connor’s cock pressed against the softness of his inner thigh.

“Uh huh,” Troye’s tongue just about works.

“Want me to keep going?” Connor asks.

Troye can only nod, spreading his legs wider. Connor reaches his fingers down to feel around Troye’s rim, where it is clinging on to the toy, massaging the area as he continues to loosen it in order to get the next size bead inside. Once the beads are all the way in bar one, they decide to stop, and Troye beckons Connor to kiss him with shaky hands, holding onto his hips so his cock is pressed against his own leaking one. Connor kisses him, slow and thorough and the weight of him, grounds the intensity of sensation into a low buzzing hum on Troye’s flesh.

“How does it feel?” Connor asks breaking away from the kiss.

“So good, feels like it’s touching everywhere.” 

Connor kisses him again, his hand trailing down between their legs, to grip his cock, squeezing and causing Troye to stutter a moan against his mouth. Troye brings his own hand to grab Connor’s buttocks, so he’s pressed against him, shifting his hips up, the beads rubbing and moving with the motion. 

“Not going to last long,” Troyes warns Connor, who is lazily rocking his hips against him – Troye can feel wetness dragging against his abdomen.

Connor laughs kindly, “I figured,” then, “ you’re meant to pull them out as you come.”

Something about even the anticipation of the act, and hearing Connor state it in such a matter of fact way, makes the back of Troye’s neck tingle - all he can do is look back at Connor wide eyed.

“Say when you’re close,” he says. 

Troye feels so overwhelmed by sensation that he almost can’t imagine he contains the focus to bring this all to a finishing crescendo - he grasps again at Connor’s arse, as if it to communicate this. Connor removes the heat of his torso from Troye, sliding down to lend him the heat of his mouth instead. Connor Instantly sucks Troye’s cock down halfway, his finger starting to tug on the ring to make the largest bead stretch him open again but not fully come out, at the same time as stroking the underside of his cock with his tongue causing Troye to take a sharp intake of breath. Connor pulls away, still tugging and twisting the ring, Troye can feel it teasing at his prostate. Connor runs his tongue greedily over the head of his cock, licking at the slit and sucking before moving down to lick his balls. He sucks one into his mouth, wanking Troye’s cock with his hand in a firm and more focused manner now.

“Connor. Fuck. Close,” suddenly he bucks his hips up, fucking Connor’s tight fist.

Troye’s cock starts to twitch and spurt against his abdomen, so Connor pulls firmly on the ring, and slowly but surely the beads slide one by one out of Troye’s arse. Troye keens, his spine twisting as he tries to move into the sensation in his arse, and into the hand wanking his cock, as he keeps coming, painting his stomach with warm pulses of come. He must black out or something, because the next thing he knows, the beads have left his arse entirely, his arsehole clenching slightly uselessly, spasming in the aftermath. Connor is staring at him in awe, cock grasped firmly in his hand. Troye watches him through hooded eyes, as he stutters and streaks his own come up Troye’s thigh and stomach, It feels on the edge of scalding against his already highly sensitised skin.

Connor collapses down on the bed, definitely less sweaty and more present than Troye, he keeps his body away from him for the time being, but his fingers gently smooth his curls from his brow, his fingers gently raking against his forehead. Troye lets his eyes shut, knowing if he falls asleep Connor will wipe him down, maybe put a light sheet over him, feeling safe and sound thinking of how when he wakes it will be light, he will have slept well and Connor will be there, and Troye will hopefully have enough energy to repay him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. For my other Tronnor fics, go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx/works?fandom_id=218280).


End file.
